monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Postacie
right Lista postaci jest spora, a wręcz bardzo duża, ponieważ Monster High jest o perypetiach szkolnych. Do listy zalicza się Straszyciółki (np. Frankie Stein), resztę uczniów Straszyceum (np. Operetta), postacie występujące tylko w książkach (np. Melody Carver), nauczycieli (np. pan Hack) i innych (np. Spiderella). Straszyciółki left|90px 'Frankie Stein' Ma 16 dni i jest nowym potworem w Monster High. Jej zwierzak nazywa się Watzit i jest psem który lata. Frankie jest bardzo przyjazna i wysportowana, ale ma niezgrabne ruchy. Jej szwy często puszczają. Straszyciółkami dziewczyny są Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf i Abbey Bominable. W książce chodzi z Brettem. left|90px 'Draculaura' Jest córką Hrabiego Draculi. Ma 1600 lat. Jej zwierzak nazywa się Hrabia Nietoperz Wspaniały. Draculaura jest najbardziej przyjacielską dziewczyną w Straszyceum. Jest modna i zawsze ma na sobie dużo makijażu. Przyjaźni się z Frankie i Clawdeen. Jej chłopakiem jest Clawd Wolf. left|90px 'Clawdeen Wolf' Jest córką wilkołaka i ma 15 lat. Jej ciało jest pokryte futrem. Zna się na modzie i jest pewna siebie. Dziewczyna jest przyjazna dla każdego potwora. Ma liczne rodzeństwo (w tym Howleen i Clawda). Jej zwierzakiem jest fioletowy kot Crescent. Clawdeen ma wyczulone zmysły tak jak pies. left|90px 'Lagoona Blue' Córka potwora morskiego. Ma 15 lat. Jej zwierzątko to pirania Neptuna, którą nosi w torebce-akwarium. Jej ulubiony kolor to morski, a ulubiona potrawa - sushi. Jest bardzo uczuciowa, wyluzowana i przyjazna. Jej chłopakiem jest Gillington Webber. W związku z tym, że Lagoona jest bardzo przyjacielska, dziewczyna przyjaźni się z każdym. left|90px 'Cleo de Nile' Cleo (Cleopatra) de Nile jest córką mumii. Jej wiek wynosi 5 842. Ma kobrę królewską Hissette. Dziewczyna jest kapitanem drużyny Potworniarek. Uważana jest za samolubną osobę. Pomimo tego, Cleo ma złote serce. Chce, aby traktowano ją jak królową. Jej siostrą jest Nefera, a chłopakiem Deuce Gorgon. Boi się ciemności. Jest najbardziej popularną potworką w Straszyceum. left|90px 'Ghoulia Yelps' Ghoulia jest córką zombie. Ma 16 lat. To najmądrzejszy potwór w Monster High. Mówi tylko w języku zombie. Ma sowę Sir Hukacza. Jest nieśmiała, ale bardzo miła. Jest fanką komiksów Szybkośmierć. Jej chłopak to Wolny Moe. Pomaga składowi Potworniarek, a także swojej najlepszej straszyciółce- Cleo De Nile. left|90px 'Spectra Vondergeist' Córka duchów, ma 16 lat. Spectra prowadzi anonimowego bloga plotkarskiego oraz kolumnę z poradami dla uczniów z Monster High. Posiada niezwykłą zdolność przenikania przez ściany, co umożliwia jej wyłapywanie ciekawych sensacji w szkole. Jest znana pod pseudonimem Cerberek. Z chęcią uczęszcza na lekcje dziennikarstwa. Jej domowym zwierzątkiem jest fretka o imieniu Rhuen . left|90px 'Abbey Bominable' Córka Yeti, ma 16 lat. Jest studentką z "północy", a jej ojczystym językiem jest język Yeti. Czasami ma problemy ze zrozumieniem tradycji i zasad panujących w Monster High. Jej ulubionym zajęciem jest jazda na snowboardzie. Z chęcią uczęszcza na szkolne lekcje matematyki. Jej domowe zwierzątko to mamut o imieniu Shiver . Przyjaciółkami dziewczyny są Lagoona Blue i Frankie Stein. Ważniejsi uczniowie Monster High left|90px 'Operetta' Córka potwora z opery, ma 16 lat. Jest operową divą jak i zarówno perfekcjonistką. Jej ulubionym zajęciem jest granie na instrumentach i śpiewanie. Niestety słuchając jej głosu na żywo można "stracić głowę", wobec czego Operetta udostępnia swój głos na nagraniach. Domowym zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest pająk o imieniu [[Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs|Memphis Daddy O Longlegs]] . Przyjaciółmi Operetty są Deuce Gorgon i Holt Hyde. left|90px 'Deuce Gorgon' Syn Meduzy. Ma 16 lat. Lubi grać w trumno-koszykówkę i gotować (nie przyznaje się do tego). Deuce swoim wzrokiem zamienia w kamień każdego i wszystko w co spojrzy, dlatego musi nosić okulary. Jego dziewczyna to Cleo de Nile. Jego ulubiony kolor to neonowo-zielony.Jego domowym zwierzakiem jest szczur Perseusz. Kiedyś miał smoka Dymka, ale przypadkowo go zkamieniemił. left|90px 'Clawd Wolf' 17-letni syn wilkołaka. Jest chłopakiem Draculaury. Ma kilku braci dwie młodsze siostry - Clawdeen i Howleen. Jest bardzo przyjazny, życzliwy i otwarty wobec innych. Uwielbia grać w piłkę nożną i trumno-koszykówkę. Z chęcią uczęszcza na szkolne lekcje gryzologii. Ubiera się pod okiem swojej młodszej siostry. Jego domowe zwierzątko to gargulec o imieniu Rockseena. Clawd kumpluje się z wieloma uczniami z Monster High. left|90px 'Jackson Jekyll / Holt Hyde' Jackson i Holt to ta sama osoba. Gdy ten pierwszy usłyszy muzykę - przemienia się. Odczynić to może tylko wyłączenie najbliższej muzyki. Obaj mają kameleona o imieniu Crossfade . Kochają się również we Frankie. left|90px 'Howleen Wolf' Szczeniak wilkołaka, młodsza siostra Clawdeen i Clawda. Ma 14 lat. Jej zwierzakiem jest samiczka jeża o imieniu Cushion . Dziewczyna często pożycza bez pytania rzeczy swojej siostry. Mimo zdecydowanej postawy czasem jest bardzo wrażliwa. left|90px 'Toralei Stripe' Kołotaczka z ciętym językiem. Ma 15 lat. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Purrsephone i Meowlody. Jej zwierzątkiem jest tygrysek szablozębny Sweet Fang. Toralei została porzucona przez rodzinę i siostry (ujawnia się to w odcinku Nieznane oblicza Toralei). left|90px 'Purrsephone i Meowlody' Siostry bliźniaczki - kotołaczki. Obie mają po 15 lat. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Toralei. Kiedyś miały kanarka, lecz Purrsephone miała na niego uczulenie, więc musiały go oddać. left|90px 'C.A. Cupid' Kupidynka, córka Erosa (mitologicznego bożka miłości). Jest specjalistką od "spraw sercowych". Prowadzi audycje radiowe dla zakochanych w katakumbach Straszyceum. Z chęcią chodzi na szkolne lekcje psychologii. Zadebiutowała w filmie Upiorna Siła Milości. left|90px 'Venus McFlytrap' Córka potwora roślinnego. Ma 15 lat, lubi nosić wyraziste i krzykliwe ubrania, aby przyciągnąć uwagę innych potworów oraz kolor zielony. Venus jest pasjonatką ochrony środowiska, czasem zdarza jej się wytworzyć pyłek, dzięki któremu "przekonuje" innych do swoich racji. Jej zwierzątkiem jest muchołówka o imieniu Chewlian .Swój debiut zalicza w odcinku Dzień potwo-ekologii . left|90px 'Robecca Steam' Córka szalonego naukowca. Ma 116 lat. Jest robotem o miedzianej skórze łączonej nićmi. Robecca czasami może spóźnić się do szkoły, ponieważ jej wewnętrzny zegar nie zawsze działa prawidłowo.Ubiera się dość niecodziennie niż pozostali uczniowie z Monster High.Posiada rakietowe buty na których może wykonać przeróżne akrobacje. Jej zwierzątkiem jest pingwin Kapitan Penny. Swój Debiut zaliczyła w odcinku To tylko awaria ''. left|90px 'Rochelle Goyle Córka Gargulców. Ma 415 lat i pochodzi z Francji. Jest uczennicą z wymiany, podobnie jak Abbey. Rochelle uwielbia rzeźbić,a ponad to, kocha architekturę. Posiada gryfa-gargulca o imieniu Roux. Jest zakochana w Deuce'ie ale bez wzajemności. Robecca, jej najlepsza przyjaciółka przekonuje ją, aby zrezygnowała z niego, gdyż skończy się to dla niej jedynie złamanym sercem. Pierwszy raz w Polsce pojawiła się w filmie'' Upiorki Rządzą'' i odcinku Upiorny taniec. left|90px Jinafire Long Córka chińskich smoków. Ma 1500 lat i pochodzi z Fanghaiu (Shanghai, Chiny). Ulubionym zajęciem dziewczyny jest kaligrafia. Ma tendencje do podpalania przedmiotów łatwopalnych. Ubiera się w dość tradycyjne stroje, ale stara się je podkreślić zaciętymi akcesoriami. Jej zwierzątkiem jest qilin o imieniu Qing. Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Jinafire są Skelita Calaveras i Clawdeen Wolf. Swój debiut zaliczyła w filmie City Of Frights. left|90px Skelita Calaveras Córka żywych szkieletów. Ma 15 lat i pochodzi z Meksyku. Uwielbia rzeczy związane z Dia de los Muertos. Jest dumna ze swojego dziedzictwa, lecz stara się tworzyć własny styl. Zwierzakiem dziweczyny jest motyl o imieniu Nati i pias- żywy szkielet Bones . Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Skelity są Jinafire Long i Clawdeen Wolf. Swój debiut zaliczyła w filmie City of Frights. left|90px Catrine DeMew Kotołaczka pochodząca z Francji. Ma 17 lat. Jest francuską malarką, a świadczyć o tym mogą trzy pędzle do malowania przy jej pasku. Nie ma żadnego zwierzątka, ale kocha gołębie ze swojego rodzinnego Upioryża. Catrine jest perfekcjonistką. Swój debiut zaliczyła w filmie City of Fright jako postać w tle. left|90px Billy Phaidin Billy to niewidzialny chłopak. Jest zakochany w Frankie. Pojawił się w książkach i w tle kilku webisodów, a znaczną rolę miał w odcinku Upiorny taniec. Kiedyś miał psa, ale musiał go oddać, ponieważ gdy wychodził z nim na spacer, władze miejskie brały go za bezpańskiego. Teraz ma pudełko, w którym może znajdować się kot... left|90px Scarah Screams Córka banshee. Ma 15 lat. Wcześniej występowała w tle webisodów. Swój debiut zaliczyła w odcinku Co zrobić z voodoo?. Przyjaźni się ze Strachem. |left|90px Strachu Strachu jest laleczką voodoo. Stworzony został przez Frankie Stein, aby miała ona "chłopaka". przyjaźni sie ze Scarah. |left|90px Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper Nazwisko Grimmily może wskazywać na to że Grimmily jest z Irlandii lub Szkocji dlatego można też podejrzewać, że jest potworem z Loch Ness. Swój debiut zalicza w odcinku nieimitowanym w Polsce We Stop Hate . left|90px Gillington "Gill" Webber Syn potwora rzecznego. Gill ma skrzela, dlatego na lądzie musi nosić słój z wodą. Jest to potwór wrażliwy, wstydliwy ale bardzo taktowny. Jest chłopakiem Lagoony. left|90px Moe Deadovitch Syn zombie, chłopak Ghouli. Tak samo jak jego dziewczyna mówi tylko w języku zombie. Należy do klubu szachowego. left|90px Ross Palony Ross to potwór, którego głowa wybucha płomieniem, kiedy jest podekscytowany. Jest wielkim flirciarzem i zagaduje prawie do każdej dziewczyny w Straszyceum. Jego kuzynem jest Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde. Prawdopodobnie jest chłopakiem Abbey Bominable. Inni uczniowie Monster High |left|90px Romulus Wilkołak. Przed przeniesieniem uczęszczał do Liceum Półksiężycowego. Przyjaciel Clawda z dzieciństwa. Swój debiut zalicza w filmie Różnice Kulturowe Kłów i Futer . |left|90px Goria Fangtell Córka wampira. Przed przeniesieniem do Straszyceum uczęszczała do Liceum Dzwonnicy. Chodzi z Bram'em Deveinem. Jest wampirzą wersją Cleo Swój debiut zalicza w filmie Różnice Kulturowe Kłów i Futer . |left|90px Bram Devein Syn wampira, ma około 1703 lata. Przed przeniesieniem do Straszyceum uczęszczał do Liceum Dzwonnicy. Chodzi z Gorią Fangtell. Swój debiut zalica w filmie Różnice Kulturowe Kłów i Futer. left|90px Iris Cyklopka. Jest byłą Potworniarką, lecz mimo to, dziewczyna nadal podziwia ich kapitana - Cleo de Nile. Przyjaźni się ze Scarah Screams. Swoje urodziny obchodzi 29 lutego. Manny Taur Syn Minotaura. Nie znosi normalsów i koloru czerwonego. Boi się labiryntów. Don Jeden z zombie. Często występuje w tle. W odcinku Miłosny trójkąt Bermudzki walczy z Wolnym-Moe o miłość Ghouli. Pomimo wszystko, on i Moe się przyjaźnią. Don należy do klubu szachowego. Brocko Wilkołak przeniesiony do Straszyceum z Liceum Półksiężycowego. Należy do tzw. Sfory Romulusa. Swój debiut zalicza w filmie Różnice Kulturowe Kłów i Futer. Dougey Wilkołak przeniesiony do Straszyceum z Liceum Pół-Księżycowego. Należy do Sfory Romulusa. Ricky Yeti, który głowę i wszystkie kończyny ma zamrożone w bryłach lodu. Postać w tle. Zapowiedziane postacie left|90px Gigi Grant Gigi jest dżinem. Prawdopodobnie pojawi się w filmie 13 Wishes . Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest skorpion o imieniu Sultan Sting. left|90px Twyla Tharp Twyla jest córką BoogieMana (Straszydła). Prawdopodobnie pojawi się w filmie 13 Wishes. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest królik Dustin. left|90px Catty Noir Catty jest kotołakiem. Jej lalka zostanie wydana 13 września bieżącego roku, z okazji piątku trzynastego. Jest sławną piosenkarką. Absolwenci |left|90px Nefera de Nile Córka mumii. Ma 5845 lat i jest starszą siostrą Cleo de Nile. Cechuje ją arogancja i samolubność wobec innych. Dziewczyna uwielbia dokuczać swojej młodszej siostrze. Z chęcią chodziła na szkolne lekcje smokologii. Wyznacza nowe trendy w modzie. Jej domowym zwierzątkiem jest Azura, turkusowy skarabeusz. Nauczyciele left|90px Pani Dyrektor Głowenia Krewnicka Pani Głowenia Krewnicka jest dyrektorką Straszyceum. Stworzyła tę szkołę z myślą o tolerancji i łączenia się różnych kultur. Jej zwierzęciem jest koń z przekrwionymi oczami o imieniu Koszmar . Pan Hack Pan Hack jest nauczycielem szalonej nauki w Straszyceum. Uważa, że jest ona zabawą. Nie jest zbyt lubiany przez uczniów, gdyż "jest wrogiem morskich stworzeń", " uwielbia, kiedy dzieje się uczniom krzywda" oraz wlepia same złe oceny zanim uczeń coś powie. Pan Nie Udacznik Prawdopodobnie normals. Pojawił się tylko w odcinkach Zastępotworostwo, gdzie zastępował panią Krewnicką i został zamieniony w kamień przez Deuca oraz w odcinku specjalnym Nowy Upiór w Szkole, gdzie prawdopodobnie uczył Szporachunków. Uczniowie przezywają go "Nieudacznik" przez jego nazwisko. Pan Gdzie/Pan Nikt/Pan Znikomy Niewidzialny człowiek, jest nauczycielem dramaturgii w Straszyceum. Nosi bandaże, by być widzialnym. Jednak może on sprawić, żeby też stały się niewidzialne. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku Elektryzujący dzień . Pani Sue Nami Naucycielka występująca tylkow serii książek ''Sztraszyciółki. ''Jest kobietą z fal sunami. Była przez chwilę zastępcą durektorki Straszyceum, bo pani Krewnicką walnął piorun w głowę i nic nie pamiętała. Pan Paskudny Trener Igor Pan Śmierć Pani Kindergrubber Pan Verizhe Pan Mumia Chwaścina '''Pan Ogrowski Z jego nazwiska wynika, że jest ogrem. Pierwszy raz wystąpił w odcinku Wiem, co zrobiłeś zeszłej strachonocy. W Straszyceum pracuje jako woźny. Nie lubi muzyki. Postacie występujące tylko w książkach. 'Melody Carver' Córka mitologicznej Syreny (kobiety-ptaka). Jej chłopakiem jest Jackson Jekyll (w książkach).Jej przyrodnią siostrą jest Candace. 'Bekka Madden' Normalska. Jest wrogiem RAD-owców, gdyż myśli, że to przez nich jej chłopak - Brett z nią zerwał. 'Brett Redding' Jest miłością Frankie. Normals, który był zafascynowany potworami. Były chłopak Bekki. 'Candace Carver' Normalska, przybrana siostra Melody. Lubi nosić markowe ciuchy i jest rozgadana. 'Haylee Barron-Mendelwitz' Normalska, była przyjaciółka (a raczej "sługa") Bekki. Dziewczyna Heatha Burnsa (lub jak kto woli w webisodach Rossa Palonego). 'Beau Carver ' Przybrany ojciec Melody i prawdziwy Candace. 'Glory Carver ' Przybrana matka Melody i prawdziwa Candace. 'Marina ' Biologiczna matka Melody. Tak samo jak jej córka jest syreną. 'Manu ' Służący Ramzesa de Nile, ojca Cleo. 'Sydney Jekyll ' Nauczycielka biologii. Występuje w każdej częsci książki. Jest mamą Jacksona Jekyll'a/Holt'a Hyde'a. Inne postacie left|90px 'Spiderella' Jest córką mitologicznej Arachne. Była jedną z trzech propozycji lalek wyświetlanych w San Diego Comic Con 2011. Przegrała głosowanie na rzecz Scarah Screams. Nie wiadomo, czy jej lalka zostanie wydana do sprzedaży, chociaż pojawiła się w komiksie dołączonym do lalki Spectry Power Ghouls. left|90px 'Skelly Bones' Skelly jest córką mitologicznego Charona - przewoźnika śmiertelników przez Styks. Została wydana jako część serii "Stwórz potwora". Jej zwierzątkami są dwie rybki - Tibia i Fibula. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy pojawi się jej oficjalna lalka i czy pojawi się w webisodach. left|90px 'Eyeris Polyphemus' Eyeris jest 16-letnią córką potworów z trojgiem oczów (Triklopów). Została wydana jako część serii "Stwórz potwora". Jej zwierzątkiem jest ropucha z trzema oczami - Cyprus. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy pojawi się jej oficjalna lalka i czy pojawi się w webisodach jako postać pierwszo/drugoplanowa. left|90px 'Beeanna' Beeanna jest 16-letnią córką szerszeni. Została wydana jako część serii "Stwórz potwora". Jej zwierzątkiem jest niedźwiadek Honeycomb. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy pojawi się jej oficjalna lalka i czy pojawi się w webisodach. 'Justin Bitter' Wampir, który został wskrzeszony przez ojca Frankie. Jest sławnym piosenkarzem. 'Walenty' Romantyczny wampir, który uwodzi dziewczyny, aby później złamać im serce. Pojawił się w filmie Upiorna siła miłości . 'Lilith Van Hellkrzyk' Lilith pojawiła się w filmie Upiorki Rządzą. Jej wujek to słynny łowca potworów - Van Hellkrzyk . Jest normalską. Jej bratnią duszą jest Cleo de Nile. 'Monatella Ghostier' Monatella to sławna projektantka mody mieszkająca w Upioryżu. Będzie debiutować w odcinku specjalnym City of Frights. 'Postacie w tle ' Ze względu na to, że trudno opisać wszystkich uczniów Monster High, część z nich jest tylko i wyłącznie postacią w tle odcinków. 'Garrott DuRoque ' Chłopak Rochelle Goyle. Po jej wyjeździe do USA stracili kontakt. Spotykają się ponownie dopiero w filmie ''City of Frights, ''gdzie zostałą porwany przez Manotellę Ghostier. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Monster High Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie występujące w książkach Kategoria:Postacie w 3 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie Pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Nadchodzące postacie Kategoria:Normalsi Kategoria:Nowy Upiór w Szkole Kategoria:Postacie w tle Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Uczniowie z Liceum Pół-Księżycowego Kategoria:Postacie z liceum Dzwonnicy Kategoria:Skład Potworniarek Kategoria:Absolwenci Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kobiety